


Let it ring

by Anything00but



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tears, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles has suffered enough in Beacon Hills and forgiven every person who has has let him down again and again. Not anymore. Somethings are not meant to be forgiven. Stiles has had enough after his husband's death.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905679
Comments: 26
Kudos: 664





	Let it ring

Stiles lets the phone ring and ring.

The phone goes dark for a few seconds before it starts ringing again, flashing Scott’s name and illuminating the dark room with its cold light.

Stiles is so tired. He just wants to crawl under the covers instead of facing the world. He is sitting on the bed in his and Peter’s dark bedroom. The rest of the house just as quiet as the bedroom. There would never be voices again, only Stiles’. And how Stiles hates the silence.

Peter knew that. Peter knew how Stiles can’t stand the silence after the Nogitsune. Too much bad memories in the silence. He always did his best to fill in the silence so Stiles would not get lost in his head.

But no more.

The idea of crawling between the covers, that still carry Peter’s scent makes Stiles cry again. The thought of never holding the man again being too much. Just that morning they were lying on the bed sharing lazy morning kisses. Cuddling and just being happy.

How just in a few hours everything could change so much?

And in the end it only took those few hours of the day to throw Stiles’ world around to the shit show it has always been.

Tears falling Stiles’ face, hands shaking and still covered in blood. In Peter’s blood. It would take too much energy to go wash it away. Too much trouble since Peter would never be nagging about the blood to him, to wash away the grime.

The phone is ringing once again. Stiles just stares at it on the nightstand as it rings, goes dark and rings again. He has no idea how many times it has ringed. He does not care either. He just wants to curl up around Peter, the older man hugging him close, telling him everything would be alright. More tears flowing down, few drops hitting his hands resting on his lap.

His phone flashes, indicating he has a message. It must be from Scott. Screw him. Screw him! Without him Peter would still be next to him.

The phone rings and this time Stiles answers it feeling anger replace the empty feeling of sorrow and sadness.

“Stiles you need to come to the pack house”, His father answers on the other side.

Oh Scott has gotten his father on his side. This should be fun, provides the voice in Stiles head that sounds so much like Peter. Has sounded like the man for a long time now.

“What’s the point? He’s gone”, Stiles answers quietly, starting to feel disgusted by the blood on his hands.

He needs to get it off. Lose the evidence of what happened.

Maybe it will not be true then?

No. Stiles knows better than to carry false hope. Stiles gets up walking in their… his bathroom to wash his hands under cold water, feeling hopeless.

“Son”, John starts and Stiles can hear voices behind his father, the pack listening in, “You need to come here and lets talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about!” Stiles yells feeling furious as he snarls out the words, “My own father taking the side of the man who murdered my husband.”

“Stiles, don’t be unreasonable. I’m not taking sides on this but you need to come here and talk”, John tries to bargain.

“If you weren’t taking sides you would be here. With me. Trying to comfort your only child who just lost their husband!”

“Stiles”, John sighs and Stiles can imagine how his father is rubbing his temple.

“I have nothing to talk about. He knows what he did. He knows what I did was justified and not even close enough for redemption. He can go screw himself.”

“You need to calm down and hear Scott’s side about this. I know it seems hard right now but-” John never gets to finish.

“Hard? Hard! Scott fucking murdered my husband and you are telling ME to calm down! And you are telling me with straight face you aren’t taking sides…” Stiles laughs darkly before continuing drily, “Because daddio... it sounds like you are siding with Scott and not your son.”

“Stiles you know that’s not it.”

“Oh do I? Because the last I checked neither of you liked my relationship with Peter. You hated the very idea of my being married to him since I turned eighteen three years ago. Don’t ever think I will forget how you treated him when I brought him home after our ceremony”, Stiles laughs darkly, the drain red of Peter’s blood now washed away.

“What do you want me to say Stiles? No father would jump from joy to hear his eighteen year old son is married to a sociopathic murderer twice his age and that they have been dating even longer”, John argues, not trying to deny that he believes more Scott’s side of the story of how everything went down.

“Did Scott tell you he had no idea the hunters would be there? Did he make the puppy eyes, maybe a few tears to fool you? Or did he tell you how he had a meeting with them just yesterday where he agreed to sacrifice one blue eyed wolf to save his own ass?”

“Stiles you really need to come here. Scott isn’t doing well with the loss of the power”, John tries to get back on track of the conversation.

“I don’t care if he loses it and tries to kill you all. Or if he kills himself. I was merciful to let him live for what he did to Peter.”

“Stiles this is not an adult way to handle this.”

“Like you had an adult way about handling mom’s death?” Stiles asks feeling spiteful, “Like when you needed to be my dad and take care of me but turned to the bottle?”

“That’s not fair Stiles”, John cries out.

“What’s not fair is that Scott fucking ordered Peter’s murder letting hunters on the territory. God! We weren’t even supposed to be here”, Stiles cries out, tears starting again, angry tears, “Peter wanted to come celebrate the holidays with you since you are my father and his father-in-law. Even though he knew you didn’t like him. He wanted to do this for me.”

“Son”, John starts sounding unsure about where this is heading.

“Fuck you! I told Peter we didn’t have to come here since no one really wants to spend time with him. But he insisted so I would see you. How stupid I feel right now? All these years you have been telling me how horrible human being he is and I should leave him. But in the reality you are the monsters we should have run faster, further away. You are not my father anymore. I have given you more than enough chances to prove yourself worthy of the title but then you always pull shit like this”, Stiles stares at his reflection in the mirror, and the flash of red in his eyes, “You can tell Scott to fuck himself. If I ever see him again he isn’t walking away from it.”

With that Stiles ends the call throwing his phone on the wall in his anger.

He and Peter owns houses around the country. One in Beacon Hills just for occasions like this when they need a place to stay for a few days while they are visiting the family. Stiles never wanted to come for this year’s holidays.

Last year was horrible enough with Scott being rude to Peter and letting out rude comments about their relationship. How Peter must have cursed or bribed to be with him, and Stiles agreeing with all the money problems he had been having when he was still a teenager now stuck with Peter.

His father not being any better. Always dropping small hints about their age difference or the income imbalance and how Stiles is dependent on Peter’s money and the relationship isn’t between two consenting adults.

None in the pack believing the fact that they simply loved each other.

Peter always held his tongue, being polite even when it was not necessary any longer as the insults kept dropping. Always taking in all the insults with a tight smile. Stiles had no reason to hold back defending his husband. It always ended with disapproving looks that told Stiles that his behavior is fully on Peter.

Like Stiles would not be this person without Peter influence.

Walking back the the bedroom Stiles just wants to sleep. The alpha spark trying to settle with his spark, taking up his energy. Curling on the bed hugging Peter’s pillow to his face breathing deep in the man’s scent. It takes few minutes for Stiles to fall asleep with a thought to buy a new phone.

\-----------------

Stiles is packing his and Peter’s few precious items in his backpack. Those rare dark magic books Peter got him on his birthday last year. He has spent the last week between mourning and reading the books trying to find a way to bring Peter back. Without being any closer to the answer he is ready to leave this cursed place.

Running his fingers over the wedding ring that belonged to Peter in his hands. The cold silver ring feeling heavy in his hand as he slowly threads it on a chain to hang on his neck.

Keeping Peter close to his heart.

The slightly darkened ring hanging neatly on his neck. A horrible reminder how he let Scott get this far with his black and white world view. Stiles has always known it would come to bite the pack in the ass. But like this? The world is a cruel place Stiles has learned at the age of eight when his mother died and all the shit after that. But when he found Peter, the only good thing in his life, he was happy. Only to have it taken away only five years later.

There’s a knock on the door that draws Stiles’ back to the present. With a deep frown he walks to the door.

“Stiles you need to return the alpha spark”, Is the first thing he hears as he opens the door to see Scott standing on his yard with the rest of the pack, even his father at the back.

The oh so true former alpha looking so sure of himself that only a week would mend the wounds he left behind. It almost makes Stiles laugh. Almost. If he wasn’t so angry.

“Yeah”, Stiles draws on, “That’s not gonna happen Scotty boy. Didn’t the sheriff tell you what would happen if I would see you again?”

The whole pack flinching at the harsh words, worst the sheriff. Good. Stiles is past the point of caring about any of them. They have taken too much from him and he has given too many chances to them to prove Peter wrong. But he was right. Like he always is.

“He did but you were just upset at the time, it’s all good now. I have learned my lesson Stiles”, Scott has the audacity of saying and the air around the pack goes chilly.

Everyone else except Scott seems to sense the change. Chris stepping to stand before Isaac, keeping his adopted son behind him. Scott’s new pups trying to stand unaffected behind their former alpha. Lydia looking horrified as Jackson takes her hand. The sheriff looking uncomfortable next to Melissa. Erica and Boyd avoiding looking at Stiles.

“All good now?” Stiles asks tilting his head to the side just slightly, voice dripping with venom, “You killed my husband and think it’s all water under the bridge in a week?”

“Well”, Scott says scratching his head making puppy dog eyes, “You can move forward now Stiles. You are no longer bound to Peter and whatever he had over you.”

“You let hunters take down my husband, burn him alive after torturing him for hours and that is your apology?” Stiles screams in the silence that falls after Scott’s words.

“I already told you that I had no idea what they would do”, Scott tries.

“I don’t need to have a wolf senses to know you are lying”, Stiles drops the words, “I’m grieving, not stupid. Oh I noticed Scotty. I noticed how you planned this all out. Finally getting rid of the person who gifted you the bite.”

“The bite is not a gift. It’s a curse that Peter forced on me!” Scott yells, “He was a monster who didn’t deserve to live.”

“And yet you have made three new betas.”

“That’s not the same as what Peter did. I didn’t get to choose”, Scott argues eyes flashing yellow.

“I’m not going to have this conversation with you”, Stiles flashes his own eyes making everyone gasp because they are alpha red.

“You need to give the spark back. You have no control over it. Just like Peter didn’t have”, Scott says insultingly and it’s the final straw for Stiles.

“You come in my home, disrespecting my late husband after you let him burn alive, suffocating in wolfsbane and flames. Like he has died twice before that”, Stiles says calmly taking a step forward, “You call him a monster. But he hasn’t done anything in six years after he came back from the dead.”

“Peter has manipulated you!” Scott yells trying to move his hand only to find he can’t.

“Want to get in a secret Scotty boy?” Stiles whispers from where he is, only to it to echo in everyone's ears, smirking darkly, “All the things I have done. All the people I have killed. It’s all me. I don’t have a problem killing the threat to me and mine. And you are a threat to me and mine but only I am too late. But don’t worry. I will correct my mistake.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asks just as Lydia starts to scream.

Stiles smirk grows eyes going black as he summons his baseball bat in his hand: “You see Scotty… It’s a very, very stupid idea to march at the door of a spark that has just lost his mate. Especially if you are the one that killed the said mate.”

“What”, Is only what Scott manages before Stiles smashes his bat on Scott’s shin.

The sickening sound of bone breaking, Melissa screaming for his son, Scott screaming in pain. Lydia screaming, sensing the death looming over. None of them can move, only Stiles as he smashes Scott’s other shin. The bone shining over the broken skin.

“Must feel awful, right?” Stiles asks with a wide smile, “This is what they did to Peter.”

Waving his hand Scott screams again as wolfsbane runs through his veins at Stiles’ command.

“Did you know how painful it is to have wolfsbane injected straight in your veins? Neither did Peter. It stops the healing, giving more time to work”, Stiles tells like it’s nothing, “Only for you there’s no opinion to pass out. Oh no I won’t let you drift to that blessed darkness like Peter did.”

With another wave Scott’s fingers twist in different directions, bones breaking and poking through the skin. The man crying in pain.

“Stiles you need to stop!” The sheriff screams where he is glued to the ground.

Stiles doesn’t even glance at the man as he shuts his mouth with his magic.

“You always liked telling what a monster Peter was. You haven’t even seen a monster. So let me show you”, Stiles says happily, with a dark smile teeth flashing, “Let’s cut your wings.”

Two more hits with the bat and Scott’s ulna and radius are broken in both hands. The bones shattered in Scott’s arms.

This goes on for hours. Everyone is forced to watch, Stiles not giving them a choice to do otherwise.

“Did you know that they did not even bother to remove his ring? I had to pull it out of his burnt finger”, Stiles asks conversationally as he sits before Scott’s mutilated body, “Our rings are magically connected. I could feel his heart stop when he burned alive.”

“Please”, Scott chokes out blood dripping from his mouth.

“Oh don’t worry. This is in the end”, Stiles says and with a flick of his wrist the boy before him is in flames.

Stiles turns around marching back into his house, enjoying the painful screaming of Scott’s as he burns alive. Stiles won’t grant him a quick relief of death just yet. He wants Scott to suffer like Peter has, like Stiles himself has by Scott’s hands.

Taking the backpack he walks back outside. The pack that is left standing, puking their guts out at the smell of burning flesh. The sight of it as the skin is burnt off and you can see the bones under the flesh.

“Oh come on guys. Shouldn’t you be accustomed to it by now since you like to play with fire so much?” Stiles asks with a wide smile getting an idea just then that he can try.

His last resort.

“You monster!” Melissa cries and Stiles lets them all go, freeing them of his magic.

“Very hypocrite of you to talk considering what your son has done. And speaking of your son”, Stiles turns to look at Scott still breathing in pain on the ground, “I still need him alive after all.”

With that he and Scott disappear from the yard.

The Nemeton expresses it happiness over the sacrifice as Stiles lets the tree consume Scott’s still beating heart.

“You know what I want in return of the true alpha”, Stiles tells the tree, “And I’m not playing. I am willing to do this peacefully. You know fully well I am willing to go also the other way if I don’t get what I want.”

For a minute nothing happens. But then the tree is shaking as its roots are growing from the ground bringing up from the ground a capsule. It looks like a womb. Stiles rushes to it opening it with his magic. Some kind of liquid is flowing over his pants as he is kneeling on the forest ground next to it.

Then there’s coughing.

Stiles lets out a cry of relief.

“Stiles?” The all too familiar voice asks as Peter slowly gets up from the capsule.

“Yes! It’s me”, Stiles nods his head pulling the naked man in his arms.

“But how?” Peter asks looking around, confused to be in the forest.

“Nothing will keep us apart”, Stiles says eyes going dark and Peter knows that look very well as the boy ignores the question, but on the other hand it’s the only answer needed.

Without words Stiles gives Peter the alpha spark. Peter gasps for air as the spark settles in him, his eyes burning red and claws taking place over human nails. Peter feels the power that the spark emits to him. The deeper bond to Stiles, his mate. Everything being more sharp, more colorful. More beautiful as he looks at Stiles with red eyes.

Few minutes later as the spark settles, being content with being back with a Hale.

“My alpha”, Stiles purrs, pulling Peter in a deep kiss, “I’m never letting you go.”

The phone rings in Stiles’ pocket. Peter giving a questioning look to Stiles who ignores the ringing device.

“Let it ring. I have you now. I don’t need anyone else”, Stiles whispers as he leaves the phone on the ground as they walk away from the Nemeton.


End file.
